Servants of the Mist (Will Break Free)
by Breeze-Riddle
Summary: "Time is almost up and she begins reaching for her Nightlock. Thinks, finally, and grips it in her fingers. But then she pauses. Her eyes lock on sea-green, sees that same small, grateful smile, and she can breath again. (The purple pill tumbles to the ground.)" Oneshot.


**Warnings: Off screen major character death, Finnick lives AU, no Beta**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

When she sees him, she doesn't think, she just does. She has lost too many people to lose another. Especially him.

(Gale used to be her best friend. Her hunting partner. The one she went to for comfort. But...that was until he stopped taking her side. When he began withholding information and started to lie. When he tried to make her into something she was not. She loves Gale, always will, but he isn't her best friend. Not when he hasn't been there when she needed him most.)

_He_ is her best friend. And she wasn't going to let him die.

* * *

"You came back for me." His shock, as if he never thought she would try to protect him, hurts. And is irritating. But he almost lost his life not even ten minutes ago to a giant lizard so she lets it go.

"Of course," she says, like it should be obvious. Hides her shaking hands behind her back.

(Too close.)

"Why?"

She purses her lips. Wonders how someone can ask such a stupid question. "I wasn't going to let my best friend die, Finn."

A pause and his eyebrows slowly rise. Then his lips quirk in a small smile, very different from the charming grin that he would use in the Capitol. "Thanks, Kitten."

* * *

Her fingers are bleeding and the rope is wet but she doesn't stop. Under her breath, she murmurs a number even as she twists and turns and tightens. Repeats the process again. And again.

By the time she reaches twenty-two, her mind is clear and she can breathe.

(She doesn't notice the tears wetting her cheeks.)

* * *

When he slides under the blanket beside her, she doesn't have the strength to protest. It's selfish because Annie needs comfort too, his poor, mad wife, and she tries to move her mouth to speak but she can't. She stops trying when his hand slides into her's.

(He's here but she can only think of Peeta.)

* * *

She had thought it was over but it wasn't.

(The odds were never in their favor. )

* * *

"I'll kill her for you," she tells him matter-a-factly, gaze on the trees around them. She sees Rue in the crowns and has to close her eyes.

He's silent for so long that she thinks he won't answer. When he does, her eyes open. "Do it for you," he rasps, voice husky from little use.

She reaches for his hand and grips it tightly. Absently plays with little Finn's toes. Thinks of Peeta and Annie. Thinks of the broken man beside her.

"I'll do it for us," she finally replies.

(For them.)

* * *

It takes fifty-seven knots to ease the vice strangling her heart. She breathes a little easier and starts another.

(She doesn't even notice the pain in her hands anymore.)

* * *

When Coin falls, there is chaos.

She doesn't move as she listens to Snow's wet laughter, throat tight. Listens until she can't hear it anymore. He's dead, she's sure. Trampled to death.

She's glad.

Time is almost up and she begins reaching for her Nightlock. Thinks, _finally_, and grips it in her fingers. But then she pauses; her eyes lock on sea-green, sees that same small, grateful smile, and she can breath again.

(The purple pill tumbles to the ground.)

* * *

"Come on, Sweetheart, time to go home," Haymitch says, fingers twitching and desperate for a drink.

_Home?_ she wants to ask. _What home?_

Instead, without taking her eyes off of her rope, she questions quietly, "Where's Finnick?"

Haymitch doesn't speak for a moment, as if he hadn't been expecting that question. She wonders why. He, Johanna, and Haymitch were all she has left, really. She couldn't even look at Gale, and her mother...she was sure she was already gone.

"In his compartment," he finally answers.

She licks her lips. Nods. Slowly, she ties the worn rope around her wrist and looks up. "Am I allowed to walk there alone?"

Haymitch scowls but she thinks she sees understanding in his eyes. A second later the glint is gone. "Come on then, I'll take you to see him."

They don't trust her then. She isn't surprised.

Haymitch decides to be forthcoming for once and tells her everything that has happened while she was locked away. She had won her trail. Her thanks went to Dr. Aurelius who had lied and convinced the court that she was a shell-shocked lunatic. One of the conditions for her release was continued sessions with the man. That was fine, as long as she could get away from District Thirteen.

Payer had been chosen as President and she thinks back, remembers the fierce woman and agrees with the decision. Better than Coin. Better than Snow.

(No more Games.)

"You have a visitor, Fishboy," Haymitch announces impatiently.

Their eyes meet and then he's striding forward and taking her into his arms. It doesn't escape her attention that the throbbing pain in her heart eases slightly. Or the way he practically melts against her.

They stand there and just breath, hearts aching and the future unclear. But then he tightens his grip, slumps more, and murmurs hopefully in her ear, "Ever seen the ocean, Kitten?"

Her hands fist the back of his shirt.

"No," she replies. Smiles faintly. "But I'd like to."

(The fog starts to clear and she begins to see.)

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this oneshot. This is the first Hunger Games story that I've written and I think it turned out pretty good. (Also first time writing in present tense.) It was fun so I may play with this fandom more in the future.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone.**


End file.
